Love That Smothers The Heart
by Kitzie Woodside
Summary: sequel to A Lie of a Name and Forever Promise .Kyoko and Sasuke's son is dying all alone, and utterly believes his mother is a complete whore who left him to die, but what remains hidden from his view is the deep love between Sasuke and Kyoko. Not yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Yuki

"Love can tear you apart, and it can kill you.

But, at the same time, it can bring you back together."

Unknown

Chapter 1

Yuki

Yuki cursed at the grave that lay before him. He didn't want to be here, it only made him feel more different, depressed and enraged at being abandoned and forgotten by his mother. He never knew her for that long; he was only eight when she died. He was sixteen now, and all Yuki wanted to do was forget, but she left an imprint on him that would last a life time. Yuki's mother was very antisocial, which resulted in much of Yuki's childhood spent in solitude. He didn't mind at the time, because he was content with the love his mother gave him during the long months they spent inside with only each other for company. However, Yuki knew that he was not the only important one in his mother's life. Even from a young age he could sense his mother drifting further and further away from him, until she disappeared from his life completely. Yuki became mad that his mother no longer seemed to cherish him as her only 'one' anymore. Her mind seemed set on retrieving more important things than spending time with her son, Yuki. He yearned for her compassion, but she no longer seemed to need Yuki's love any more. He had become a shadow in the back of her mind. Yuki felt lost and abandoned, even though he was never seen far from his mother's side, clinging to her skirt. When she died, there was an invisible wall that seemed to separate them and prevent them from understanding and acknowledging each other's feelings. That was when Yuki's father began to play a crucial role in his life…

"Remind me why we're here again" Yuki said with a disgusted overtone to his voice.

"To pay our respects to your mother" Miokio said, placing flowers below a grave that said: Kyoko Unknown-1992. May she forever lie in our hearts; whose love and generosity for others will be remembered forever.

Yuki scowled at the lies of the memoir written on the plaque. All lies, he told himself. But this was the only way Yuki had been able to overcome the loss of his mother. His anger towards her made him feel like it wasn't his fault. But deep down, Yuki believed he was never good enough for his mother's love and care.

"Why? She never did anything for us? She left us for a delinquent from an old teenage love affair, who only ended up killing her in the end" Yuki spat at the grave that lay next to his mother Kyoko. It read: Sasuke Uchiha 1972-1992 : May he rest in peace, and remain in our hearts as a hero.

Yeah right, some hero… Yuki thought.

"Is that what you think of your mother? Some whore that left us for a swing?" Mikio asked astonished, hurt clearly written on his face.

Yuki just merely looked at the ground, his bangs covering his face, which revealed only hurt and abandonment. Mikio sighed.

"Maybe I should tell you about your mother's life. You're old enough now to understand"

"What more is there to know? She had a love affair, and left her family for him"

"You know, for a while, Sasuke was the only family Kyoko ever had. She was an orphan all her life. He was the only light in her eyes. She never loved me, nor could she ever see me that way after we had grown up together"

Yuki looked up. This was all news to him.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were in love and married within a couple of days after you met her?"

"I did love her!...more than anything. But married? No, no. Yuki I'm not even your real father."

Yuki's stomach seemed to drop a mile. Not his father? Than who is he?

"What?...Why have you never told me this before! All this time, you were lying to me too! Can no one trust me?" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, don't talk like that, you know I love you, and you're mother loved you a great deal more"

"Don't tell me that. I know she never really loved me, she only pretended to, to make me happy"

Mikio sighed again. "Perhaps if I tell you your mother's life story, you will come to understand her motives and the complexity of the situation"

"I don't want to hear it. I already know the type of person she is. She's nothing more than over obsessed conceited whore"

"Yuki…you don't really believe that do you?"

"How can I believe anything anymore? You've lied to me my whole life. I don't know what to do anymore"

"Yuki, I know you feel hurt, but I want you to know that you were never unloved. Your mother went through some difficult times trying to understand her-self, but she never once doubted her unconditional love for you"

"Then why'd she go? Why'd she abandon us for him?" Yuki stressed the last word with disgust.

"She never abandoned you, or me. She left to fill a hole that her heart had suffered from for many years."

For once, Yuki could hear the pain and sadness that filled Mikio's voice that he had never noticed before. Whenever he had talked about Kyoko, he had become sullen, but Yuki had never noticed it until now. He was too busy wallowing in pure hatred at the very mention of her name. Yuki looked up to find that he wore a sad smile.

"I met your mother when we were around ten years old. We were both orphans, kidnapped by a man called Seito. Life was hard Yuki, very hard…"


	2. Chapter 2 Seito's Lab

Chapter 2

Seito's Lab

Mikio had been crying for almost two days straight since he had been torn away from his family. Seito had brutally murdered them all in one night, but savored the young boy as test subject for his labs. Seito was so close to finding the answer, all he needed was a new test subject to try it on. His previous test subject was getting cocky and her outings were beginning to intervene and create errors in the test results. She had become fond of escaping, only to find that within the hour she was shepherded back to the lab; extremely angry and distraught. It was amazing really. She was only 10 years old, and she already knew how to sneak past high level ninja guards. He taught her too well. She will be very strong in the future, Seito reminded himself, best to keep that one close at hand.

For days Mikio had been living in a small enclosure. A small, dark cell, that seemed to suck the happiness from his soul. Mikio lay blindfolded on the dirt floor, terrified at every footstep that passed the door. For days it seemed he would go without food, clinging to life by a thread. Mikio would fall asleep crying, staring at the small opening under the door where a slither of light passed through. That small fraction of light stopped him from going crazy. He lost his sense time, spiraling him into dreams of a never ending nightmare. At first, his own filth disgusted him to the point where he was embarrassed when the guard rarely came in to feed him. There was no lavatory for him to use and the small enclosure quickly heated up fast, giving it a rancid smell. Over time, Mikio forgot the smell, reclining to a childlike state of dependence on the guard. The first time they took him to the lab for testing the drugs, Mikio resisted. They stripped him of his clothes and beat him violently until he fell unconscious and they forced the drugs into him. Mikio awoke wet and naked in a different room, whether it be from sweat, water or urine, he was too disorientated to tell. Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch and he threw up. A girl walked over to him, covering him with a blanket.

"Don't worry. It's always bad the first time, but you'll get used to it"

Mikio looked up at his savior. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyoko! What's your name?"

"M- Mikio" He stuttered whipping his tears away with the back of his sleeve. Kyoko held Miokio's hand in hers.

"Don't you cry anymore ok? because I'm here now. I promise I'll never let them hurt you again"

And with those few words, Kyoko and Miokio became so close that they were inseparable. And Kyoko kept her promise. She did everything in her power to prevent Seito from harming him and using him as a test subject. But Kyoko was weak from the long days of lab work, and she often fell prey to innumerable fevers that kept her up sick all night long. Yuki always stayed by her side when this happened; helping her until she was strong enough to eat again without throwing it back up. They became like siblings; together in the fight of resisting Seito's cruel lab work, even though most battles were lost.

"Kyoko, please don't leave me again, you'll only end up back here again any way" Miokio tried to persuade Kyoko from trying to escape again. About once a week, she snuck past the guards only to be caught and punished severely every time.

"I'm not going to get caught this time! My plan is full proof, I promise!" Kyoko said packing her bag with food she had been storing under her bed from the past few days. Mikio rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said last time, and looked what happened"

"Last time, I messed up; there were a few problems with my escape route" Kyoko rubbed her hand that was still bandaged from a vicious dog bite.

"You also said that last time"

Kyoko glared at him. "Mikio, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life here. I'm going to get out and find my family. I know someone still has to be there. There has to be." More than ever, this week, Kyoko seemed determined to get out no matter what.

"But you don't even know where they are! I don't even know where we are! What are you planning on doing if you even get out?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Find somewhere to stay for the time being until I figure something else out"

"Some plan" Miokio mumbled. Kyoko glared at him.

"Why are you complaining? Aren't you sick of this place? I want to get out and discover the world! Dying by one of Seito's drugs is not on my agenda, and I'm going to get out of here before he figures out the problem with that drug he's been developing."

"But he's been doing that for 10 years almost! I don't think he'll be figuring it out soon!"

"But that's just it Mikio! He's so close! Can't you feel it? Don't you think he's been testing it on us more often than usual? I can't handle it anymore. It won't be long before all this over dosage is going to kill me! And I-I'm afraid of what he might do to me next..."

The fact is Mikio knew it was the truth. Any time now that drug would be complete; Seito would test it out and then they would end up dead. The purpose of the drug was to invade the blood stream, which would eventually lead to death from blood clumps. But wait-did she say she's afraid of what Seito will do to her? Has he been trying something different on her?

"What do you mean Kyoko? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing" Kyoko clutched her arms around herself. "It's just…I can't bear to-to go back into the lab anymore"

Mikio had never seen Kyoko more upset than now. Usually Kyoko tried to show off and be strong for Mikio after she had a full day of being strapped down to the lab bench with fluids flowing into her non-stop. But about a week ago, Kyoko had come out shaking, with tears streaming down her face. Mikio had tried to comfort her and find out what had shaken her up so much, but she flinched every time he mentioned Seito's name and she cowered away like a wounded animal when he touched her shoulder. She refused to speak for the rest of the week to anyone.

"Kyoko…Did something happen-uh last week in the lab?"

Mikio touched her arm slightly, but Kyoko still squirmed away from his touch. She tried to shake it off as being jumpy, but Mikio saw the fear written in her eyes.

"Did-did Seito" Dare he say it? "Do something… to you?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and it looked as if she was going to burst into tears again. She didn't say anything, but stared intently at the floor.

"Kyoko…I'm so sorry…I-I…"

"No…Don't say anything…It-it's in the past now" Kyoko looked up into his eyes attempting to smile even though it seemed to pain her a great deal. "Right?"

Mikio couldn't believe it. She was still trying to be strong for him. Mikio used to always be the one that came out of the lab in full blown tears, and Kyoko had always made him feel better. She tried to prove that it wasn't all that bad, by coming out of the lab with a smile on her face, but it was always a fake smile. And now, when Kyoko needed Mikio more than ever, there was nothing he could do. And Kyoko was still trying to act strong for him! Even during this time when Mikio should be the one acting strong for her.

The only thing Mikio could manage to say was; "Yeah…just the past now. When are we leaving?"

Kyoko smiled, back to her normal self. "Midnight…be ready"


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

Chapter 3

Escape

"Pssst Mikio! Wake up! Come on we have to get going, the guards will be switching in a few minutes. If we don't get out soon we won't get another chance anytime soon!"

"Ok ok I'm up" Mikio said sleepily.

"No you're not. You're still half asleep."

"No no, I'm awake see?" Mikio stood up only to find himself get dizzy and fall back into his bed.

Suddenly, cold water was splashed in his face which sent him shooting into the air.

"AHHHHH! Cold cold cold cold…."

"Are you awake now chibi-chan?" Kyoko mocked in her sing song voice.

"Kyoko!" Miokio said ringing his shirt out. He hated his pet name. He hated even more being almost a foot smaller than Kyoko though.

"I'll get you for this someday, once we're out of here"

"Ya ya ya, that's what you said last time" Kyoko mocked again, imitating his whiney voice.

Mikio was about to rebut her snide comment, but Kyoko placed a hand over his mouth, which stopped Mikio's heart in its track. Every time Kyoko touched Mikio, even just the brush of her arm against his made his body numb and wobbly. Ever since he had known Kyoko he had secretly been in love with her. But Kyoko was too naïve to notice any of Mikio's intentions. For years he had been dropping hints, but Kyoko always had her mind set on escape.

"Shh, someone's coming" Kyoko whispered so close to Mikio's face, he could smell her sweet scent of roses that sent Mikio into a bliss of fantasies. Someone walked past their door, but turned around and walked back the other way.

"That was close. I guess the security is more enhanced after I've escaped so many times"

Kyoko smiled mischievously.

"No kidding" Mikio said sarcastically. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Ok come on, let's go"

Kyoko led Mikio past the guards and round to a back room.

"Ok jump in" Kyoko said opening the laundry chute that led to the laundry room.

"What? This is your brilliant idea? The laundry chute?" Mikio said looking into the dark whole that seemed to go on forever.

"Whoever said it was brilliant?" Kyoko said and pushed Mikio down head first.

Mikio landed head first into a pile of dirty washing.

"Eww" Mikio said removing a dirty sock from his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Shhh, not now! We're almost out"

Kyoko ran to one of the windows and unlatched it. "Ladies first" She said, gesturing for Mikio to go ahead. Mikio glared at her but went first anyway.

"One day Kyoko, one day…I'll get you" He said as he went through the window.

"Yeah yeah…sure thing, Mikio. But what will you ever do without me by your side?"

But Mikio didn't respond.

"Mikio?" Kyoko said nervously as she stepped through the window. "Mikio what-"

But Kyoko was cut off as a gag was tied around her mouth cutting deep into her skin. Seito's guards had caught her again! She saw Mikio nearby, also gagged, being pulled away, with a frightened expression on his face. He knew the punishment for trying to escape was harsh, and he had never broken any of the rules before. Kyoko felt terribly guilty for getting Mikio into this mess. She had gotten Mikio mixed up in one of her schemes and now he was going to be punished.

"Mikio!" Kyoko attempted to shout out. But the guard only tightened his grip on her.

I'm sorry Mikio…

Kyoko was in Seito's office, her hands handcuffed behind her back. Seito sat behind his desk, clearly deep in thought on the problem that stood before him.

"When are you going to learn Kyoko?" Seito said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I can't let you keep escaping. Your powers are to important for me to lose"

He got up and walked towards her.

"Why? What makes me so special?" Kyoko said.

"You're one of a kind…well…the only one of your kind"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Seito stood in front of her and placed a hand on her chest, sliding it all the way down between her legs. Kyoko felt sick and her legs began trembling; she felt like she was going to collapse.

"I'll tell you what" Seito said, as he moved his face mere inches from Kyoko's chest and smelled her sweet scent. "I'll let you outside for a while. There's a little job I need you to do"

"No, I won't do anything for you" Kyoko said and kicked Seito away from her. Seito stumbled back surprised.

"Well if you want to do it that way, then I'll be happy to oblige" Seito grabbed her chest and squeezed hard, which made Kyoko scream out in pain. "What if something were to happen to Mikio now that I've finally completed the drug?"

Kyoko fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes from the immense pressure Seito was placing on her. "No, you wouldn't dare hurt him, or you'll have me to deal with"

"Oh?" He laughed. "Like you're doing now?"

Seito slowly moved his hand lower and lower, lifted up Kyoko's skirt and put his hands in her pants.

"Do I have to persuade you like last time?"

Kyoko tried to scream out for help, but Seito clamped his hand over her mouth. The tears fell freely down Kyoko's face as she managed to shake her head no.

"Good" Seito released her and licked his fingers clean. Kyoko slid down to floor in defeat; the tears wouldn't stop coming.

Kyoko was to leave immediately. She was taken back to her room to get her stuff ready. She walked in like a ghost and collapsed on the floor, not making it to her bed.

"Kyoko! What happened to you?" Mikio said rushing over to her.

Kyoko's whole body was shaking from head to toe; the tears glistened on her face as she looked into Mikio's eyes for the last time.

"I'm so sorry Mikio" She said. "Please don't worry about me when I'm gone."

"What? What are you saying?" Mikio thought she was talking about death; she sounded so dead already. Kyoko held a hand to his face and closed her eyes until she fell unconscious. Mikio believed the worst; he believed she was gone from this world forever. A guard came in and brushed Mikio to the side, but because of his brute strength Mikio was slammed against the wall. The guard muttered something about being late and picked Kyoko off the floor rushing out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

Chapter 4

The Truth

"That was the last I time I saw her then" Mikio said to Yuki.

"What? She didn't die yet did she?" Yuki said actually worried about his mother for once. "I mean…she hasn't even met Sasuke yet right?"

"No no, she wasn't dead, but the look on her face…I thought she was a goner. I thought she was dead for about five years until I overheard some travelers whispering her name. And that's how I found her in Konoha"

"What? You mean this village? But what about you? How did you escape and what happened to mom?" Mikio was shocked, this was the first time he had ever referred to Kyoko as mom. It had always been whore, or that person…

"Me? Well I managed to escape in time. I used one of Kyoko's old escape routes. Nearly got killed in the process though. Her escape routes were more focused on…well escape rather than safety"

"So? How'd you do it?"

"Oh I managed to sneak away while Seito was gone on business. I stayed and worked in this inn that I collapsed in front of from hunger"

Yuki was lost in thought. His parents' lives were different than he had ever imagined. All this time he would always complain about his problems. But he had no right to, his problems seemed pathetic next to his parents' problems.

"So what happened next?" Yuki said interested for once.

***Author's note-well if you really want to know what happened in Konoha between Sasuke and Kyoko, you're going to have to read my other stories… A lie of a name, and Forever promise. However! A second alternate ending must be added, because Kyoko just so happens to die in those stories… I wrote that one before I wrote this one, soo…some changes must be made…Kyoko will fortunately not die, but live, and she then goes to live with Sasuke in his big mansion all happy and lovey dovey. Which is good, because this story doesn't get any happier, so GO BACK and READ my other stories to see how Sasuke and Kyoko meet and how their story fits into this whole big mess!***


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke and Kyoko

Chapter 5

Sasuke and Kyoko

"Ohhhh Sasuke! Look they have strawberries! Can we get some? Pleeease?" Kyoko pleaded to Sasuke with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" Sasuke said in defeat. Kyoko smiled with joy and went to go pay at the cashier. How could Sasuke resist? Kyoko meant the world to him, and he was lucky she was even here to enjoy life with him. It was miracle she was even here. No one knew how she managed to survive. Some blamed it on the fact that there were still a few technical difficulties with the drug; other's believed Kyoko's will to live and be with Sasuke was strong enough to overpower the drug's abilities. Sasuke didn't care which reason; all that mattered to him was that Kyoko was still here with him, now. It had been about six months since Kyoko had gotten out of surgery, but Kyoko was still weak. Sasuke couldn't imagine anything better now than being here with Kyoko except one thing: His brother's death. For years Sasuke's life had slowed down from his excessive drive to become stronger to kill his brother. But now that Kyoko was once again in safe hands, Sasuke suddenly felt that he had been distracted from his purpose in life and had lost too much time getting stronger by dwelling over Kyoko. He loved Kyoko more than anything, but his hatred for his brother overwhelmed and drove away all his other emotions. Kyoko would sometimes come home to the house partly destroyed because Sasuke had gone crazy at the mere thought of his brother. She tried to soothe him, and make him forget about it, but Kyoko's intervention seemed to drive him over the edge even more. Sometimes Sasuke would take his anger out on Kyoko. He would sometimes hit her, but later realize his terrible mistake and would shower Kyoko with apologies and gifts of chocolate and jewelry. The Hokage began to grow suspicious of the black bruises that seemed to be flowering over Kyoko's arms. But every time she asked Kyoko about it, she denied that Sasuke was beating her and blamed it on her clumsiness. She understood the pain Sasuke felt that no one else could even imagine. But the Hokage knew that those bruises were not formed from Kyoko tripping down the stairs. She had tried to talk to Sasuke about it, but she could never get him alone. He never left Kyoko's side, and acted too protective of her.

Sasuke was fighting a war within himself. Orichimaru's hunchmen (idk what they're called, you know…the people that took Sasuke away?) had just spoken to Sasuke about joining forces with Orichimaru to gain more power. Sasuke was torn between his love for Kyoko and his hatred of his brother. He looked at Kyoko with love struck eyes, happily eating down the strawberries she had just bought. How could he leave her now? She still needed him, and despite everything that had happened Sasuke still barely even knew who Kyoko was. Every time he attempted to bring up the subject of her past life, Kyoko would go silent and deaf, pretending she couldn't hear Sauske. This only angered Sasuke and put him into more fits of anger.

Sasuke took Kyoko by the hand and led her back home. He was beginning to brood over his brother too much this morning and it was putting him in a bad mood. As soon as they got in Kyoko went straight to bed. She still slept for most of the day. Sasuke sat in the living room for a while thinking about his brother. However, this only got him more enraged at himself and Kyoko for wasting too much time. He considered running away with Orichimaru to make up for lost, valuable time. The more he thought about it the madder he became at Kyoko. He felt that she was prohibiting him from improving and becoming stronger. She was just an obstacle that was holding him back! The rage was building up in Sasuke by the minute. He punched the wall next to him that shattered into pieces, crumbling to the floor. But this did anything but lower Sasuke's anger. In fact Sasuke could barely hold it in anymore. He was convinced that this was all Kyoko's fault and that she must be punished. He walked into her room where she was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He crawled onto her bed and straddled her. Kyoko didn't stir. Sasuke looked into her face with pure hatred in his eyes. He forcibly ripped off her shirt and began sucking on Kyoko's breast. Kyoko woke up horrified.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Please stop!"

But Sasuke could no longer hear her voice. His anger drowned out all noise he heard. He kept thinking 'it's all her fault, all her fault'. As Kyoko let out a scream realizing what was happening, he ripped off her pants and unzipped his.

"Please Sauske no! You're not yourself! This isn't you! I know it isn't!"

But Sasuke was still oblivious to her words; he could no longer hear her startled screams for help.

"Sasuke please…" Kyoko's voice got softer as tears streamed down her face.

"Stop…I love you" But those last words were lost into the abyss as the Sasuke did the unthinkable to her. Kyoko's last cry of pain shot Sasuke back into reality. He stared at horror at what he had just done to the one person that actually cared about him. Kyoko lay shivering in the bed unable to utter another word. Her voice left her as the one person she trusted the most had betrayed her. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He realized that it could never have been Kyoko's fault for anything. Why couldn't he see that before he had done this to her? Because he was too angry to see the truth, that's why. Sasuke couldn't stand to look at her face anymore. The fear in her eyes brought the guilt bubbling up inside Sasuke until he couldn't bare it any longer. He ran out of the room, leaving Kyoko on the bed, naked, and mute. The fear written in her eyes sent Sasuke straight to Orichimaru's lair. He couldn't bring himself to see the hurt and betrayal he had forced upon Kyoko any longer. He was overridden with grief and guilt. It would eat away at him for the rest of his life. He would never again sleep a peaceful night, or come to love anyone else more dearly again. He was a coward; unable to forgive himself for the terrible deeds he had committed. He couldn't ever show his face in Konoha again.


	6. Chapter 6 Hurt

Chapter 6

Hurt

Kyoko hadn't moved from her bed all night. She lay there horrified, still trembling from head to toe. She stayed like this until the sun rose in the sky and there was a loud knock on the door. It was Naruto, coming to ask if Sasuke wanted to spar with him before practice with Kakashi sensei. When there was no answer, Naruto, being nosey as he is, went in through the unlocked door.

"Sasuke?" he called. He searched the whole house calling his name. Kyoko heard a distant noise but it didn't register in her brain.

Naruto walked into the room where Kyoko still lay on the bed. One look at Kyoko, shriveled up into a ball and her eyes wide, sent Naruto running out of the room calling for help. The Hokage came running into the room after hearing the news from Naruto. She draped a blanket over Kyoko and took her straight to the hospital. She checked Kyoko over, but there seemed to be no bodily harms. But throughout the whole thing, Kyoko hadn't muttered a single word, her spirit no longer seemed to be in this world. She was just a lifeless body.

"Kyoko" The Hokage said, sitting in a chair by Kyoko's bed in the hospital room.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Kyoko didn't respond but continued to stare out the window. Her face showed no emotion, it was like her soul had died. The atmosphere was so tense and depressing; the Hokage felt like the air was being squeezed out of her lungs.

A messenger suddenly ran into the room, and whispered something into the Hokage's ear.

"He did what?" The Hokage shouted standing up abruptly.

"This is outrageous! What kind of an idiot is he? What is he thinking? I want teams on his trail. Tell them to bring him back to the village at once!"

Kyoko hadn't moved a muscle. She knew exactly what they were talking about and it brought tears to her eyes.

"So what happened?" Yuki asked quietly. Mikio had stopped lost in thought for a second.

"Did they capture Sasuke?" Mikio shook his head. Yuki looked down at the ground.

"They should of captured him and punished him for doing that to her"

"Still think your mother is a whore?"

Yuki shook his head in shame. His mother had never been a whore. She was a rape victim.

"First Seito and then Sasuke. It's terrible."

"Hmm"

"But mom was okay right?"

"Yes soon enough, but she was incredibly depressed for a long time"

"This doesn't change the way I think about Sasuke though, it only makes him into more of a bastard."

"hmm…that's what I thought for the longest time too"

"You don't hate him for what he did to mom?"

"I did for a long time. But he felt so guilty for what he did; I began to pity him"

"I don't believe it. Nothing can make me change my mind about him"

"Really? What if I said that your mother still loved him after all of that?"

"What? No way…how could she?"

"Your mother was an extremely caring and forgiving woman. Only she was able to understand why Sasuke did what he did. She saw the pain he was forced to go through and she only wanted to cure him of his hatred that had taken over his life"

Yuki looked down and muttered "He had already done enough to her, she shouldn't have thought that way"

"She had her mind set on finding him again though, and no one could convince her otherwise"


	7. Chapter 7 Mikio

Chapter 7

Mikio

Kyoko sat in the hospital bed staring out the window. She hadn't moved since she had got there. She barely even slept a wink. The hokage worried about her day and night; she never did find out what happened to Kyoko to put her in this trance like state, but it would soon become obvious. Despite the fact that Kyoko didn't seem hurt, she seemed to be getting sicker day by day. She wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, or talk. She didn't want to release Kyoko from the hospital yet, because if she did, she knew Kyoko would stop eating all together. At least in the hospital they could force feed her through a tube. But if she was left alone, she would begin to waste away. She suspected that Sasuke was the cause of all this, but since they failed to bring him back, there seemed to be nothing she could do. The days went by, but things didn't improve. The Hokage was on the verge of taking drastic measures, but hope seemed to wander into their village at just the right time.

The boy had walked into her office asking for Kyoko's name. The Hokage had dropped the stack of papers she was holding to the floor. The boy helped her pick them up and proceeded to tell her his story. His name was Mikio, and he knew Kyoko from when they were very young and suffered from Seito's laboratory tests together in the hope of one day escaping. Mikio had run away from the lab once he had learned of Seito's death. He had given up hope of ever seeing Kyoko, his best friend, his love ever again, believing she was still dead. He was about to give up hope when he heard some travelers whisper Kyoko's name. He questioned them, and discovered that Kyoko had been living here in Konoha. He ran here almost immediately.

The Hokage was still dumbstruck at his sudden appearance.

"Ehh…Mrs.? Are you ok?" Mikio asked. The Hokage snapped herself back into reality.

"So…you-you say you were close to Kyoko?"

"Yes"

"Then you might just be able to help her"

"Huh? What do you mean? Has something happened to her?"

"Come with me" She led him down to the hospital where she updated Mikio on Kyoko's current condition.

"Wait…who is this Sasuke?" he asked.

The Hokage stopped in her tracks. "Maybe I should fill you in from the beginning" The Hokage then went on to describe everything that happened in Konoha since Kyoko had arrived here.

"Wow…I never could of guessed she'd suffered this much"

"Can you help her Mikio?"

Mikio nodded. "I-I'll try my best" He smiled.

When they walked in the room, Kyoko was still staring out the window with her hand resting on her stomach. Mikio was surprised at how old and sick Kyoko looked. It had been well over two years since they'd seen each other, but Kyoko looked as if her illness had aged her great deal. He barely recognized her. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her arms were so skinny, they looked like they would break by the slightest touch.

"Kyoko?" Mikio said nervously. He hoped this really was the Kyoko he had been looking for.

Kyoko didn't turn her head at once; she never listened to the people who came in her room. She barely even felt their presence.

"You're the Kyoko I've been looking for right? Do you remember me? It's Mikio"

At this, Kyoko finally stopped looking out the window and turned her head slowly to face the visitor that claimed himself to be her lost friend Mikio.

"Mikio" She whispered as she saw her childhood friend that shared the same pain as her. It was the first time Kyoko had muttered a word and even take notice of someone being in the same room as her in almost two months. The Hokage held her breath in, not wanting this amazing break through to stop.

"Mikio" She said a little louder this time. Tears flowed down her face that had been sucked dry since her last encounter with Sasuke. Another miracle occurred when Kyoko got out of bed, stood on her wobbly legs and practically collapsed onto Mikio, hugging him tightly. Mikio managed to grab hold of her limp frame before she had fallen to the floor.

Kyoko was now in full blown tears, clinging onto Mikio, shivering. The Hokage, satisfied with Kyoko's improvement by showing human enough reactions, took this moment to excuse herself. Mikio picked her up bridal style and lay her back down in her bed. But something caught his eye. Kyoko's stomach seemed distended and bigger than usual. Mikio stroked her hair, soothing her, until she stopped crying. When her sobs had finally subsided, he drew up the courage to find out what exactly had happened to Kyoko.

"Kyoko…You've changed so much…You're so different now. What happened to the never let life get you down Kyoko?"

"Things have changed Mikio. I'm not that person anymore. A lot of things have happened since then" Kyoko's voice kept cracking and came out harsh and unused sounding.

"Yea…so I've heard."

"The Hokage told you?"

Mikio nodded.

"Then I guess you know about Sasuke?"

"Yea…but there's one thing that's really bothering me. What exactly happened to you?"


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences

Chapter 8

Consequences

Kyoko was silent for a long time. She clutched her stomach and finally spoke after what seemed like hours to Mikio.

"I'm pregnant" Kyoko's voice was almost a whisper.

"What!" Mikio shouted. "Did he-did he rap-"

"No" Kyoko cut him off sharply.

Mikio suddenly felt terrible for suggesting such a thing.

"I'm sorry"

Kyoko didn't respond, just nodded.

"You weren't hurt were you?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"But you've been in the hospital for so long. They said you weren't eating or drinking anything. Why?"

Kyoko didn't respond to that either, she just stared out the window like she always did.

"You look tired Kyoko, why don't you sleep for a bit"

"Ok" She laid her head down next to Mikio and fell asleep.

The Hokage walked in the room just at that moment.

"So?" She said. "Did you manage to find out what happened?"

"She's pregnant" Mikio said. "But she said that he didn't rape her"

"Didn't rape her? That idiot, what does she call rape then?"

"Huh?" Mikio said confused.

"She was definitely raped. The state I found her in; she was in a state of shock"

"But then why did she…" Mikio was lost in thought. Why did she say it wasn't rape? Had Kyoko forgiven Sasuke for getting her pregnant?

"Who knows" The Hokage shrugged.

Over the next few days Kyoko seemed to improve greatly. She got back into regular eating and sleeping habits and was even discharged from the hospital after a week, once they were sure she wasn't going to convert back to her old ways.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

Chapter 9

Love

As the days seemed to flash by, Kyoko got bigger and bigger. As the baby grew, Kyoko only got more tired from heaving around the baby everywhere. Mikio helped her with everything. In this way he was able to repay Kyoko for all the times she helped him in the lab. Mikio's love for her was renewed again with an even greater passion than before. Every move stopped Mikio's heart in its track. Every time she reached out to him with her hands calling for help to climb the stairs or when their shoulder's would brush accidently in the hallway, Mikio swore that his heart would beat so loud, Kyoko would have to be deaf not to hear it. When Kyoko woke in the morning and her silver hair fell over her eyes, Mikio felt the desire to brush it behind her ears, and whisper comforting words to wake her from her deep slumber. He wasn't able to take his eyes off her the whole day, even her overlarge stomach, which contrasted with Kyoko's twig like limbs and her bones threatening to snap from the excessive weight, made Mikio feel the need to protect her even more. As the days dwindled closer to Kyoko's due date, Mikio knew it was only a matter of time he had left to tell Kyoko his true feelings. About two days before Kyoko was due to give birth, Mikio made the decision to tell her the feelings he had had ever since he met her. He wanted to be with Kyoko forever and he knew that the baby would need a decent father. He went out to buy a ring with diamonds encrusted along the rim. He picked out the ring with diamonds that sparkled like the warmth Kyoko brought to the room with her laugh. However Mikio knew that the ring couldn't do justice for Kyoko and the light she brought to the room with her smile. Mikio walked into the house unable to keep his excitement from boiling over and creating an ear to ear smile.

He found her sitting on the bed, deep in thought.

"Kyoko" Mikio said holding the little box behind his back, hidden from view. "There's something I've been meaning tell you for a long time"

"Me too…Mikio, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. But I can't stay here for much longer…there's something I need to do"

"What do you mean? I don't understand"

Kyoko smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me get through some tough times. I felt blind and I couldn't see where I was going any more. But you've helped me find the right path again. I want to get stronger and find Sasuke"

And that's when Mikio finally understood what Kyoko was talking about. She was still in love with Sasuke. She always had been. Their love extended far past the boundaries of sharing sweet innocent kisses and dreams of pointless love fantasies. They shared a relationship that went beyond a mutual understanding of each other. Only they were able to decipher the other's feelings and emotions. Because of their similar past, they were able to understand each other's motives and the pain they were forced to suffer through. Mikio understood that there was nothing he could do to get in between them. Their love lives beyond a first lovers flirtations to a world of cherishment and eternal companionship.

"Wasn't there something you were going to tell me too?" Kyoko said snapping Mikio out of his heart broken trance.

"I just-wanted to tell y-you that-" But Kyoko cut him off as she suddenly grabbed Mikio's arm, fear written all over face.

"It's coming" Those two words sent Mikio running around the house gathering everything for the trip to the hospital. The ring wrapped up in the little box stuffed into the back of the cupboard in the rush to get out the door, only to be found years later by Yuki.

They made it to the hospital by the time Kyoko had begun screaming in pain. Mikio couldn't be in the room at the same time, since seeing Kyoko in pain made him faint until he was out cold on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Loss

Chapter 10

Loss

Yuki was born on February 14, at 12 in the morning. He wasn't breathing and the doctors found a hole in Yuki's heart. Yuki was scheduled to go into surgery straight away. Kyoko barely had the chance to see his first moments into the harsh and cruel world when he was taken away for intensive care. Kyoko lay on her bed, unable to hold her baby who was currently in a life threatening surgery. The pain of losing the one thing she had left of Sasuke, tore through her heart like daggers. The pain reached its peak and Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She scrambled out of the bed, and so began her desperate search to find Sasuke. She ran blindly out of Konoha in the pitch dark of the night. The thought of seeing Sasuke again kept her from stopping and collapsing on the ground. She had no idea where she was going though. She somewhat followed the path Naruto had explained he had taken to find Sasuke. However, Kyoko didn't even know if Sasuke would still be there. But she couldn't think about that now. If he wasn't there, she wouldn't know what she would do. She continued to trudge into the night, she had lost all sense of direction, but she kept moving forward. Finally, when Kyoko felt that her legs were going to fall off, she fell to the floor unconscious.

Thankfully Kyoko was going in the right direction. She was very close to Orichimaru's lair without realizing it. Sasuke at the time had been taking a walk out in the night. He couldn't sleep. Actually, he hadn't been able to sleep very well ever since he left Kyoko. He thought about her day and night, wondering if she was okay without him there. But then, he thought that she was much better off without him anyway. But no matter what, he couldn't get Kyoko off his mind. This angered Sasuke because he left Konoha to get stronger, but all he could think about was Kyoko and not his brother. His motivation to endure Orichimaru's harsh training was not with the thought of Sasuke's brother being dead on his mind, but Kyoko's warm smile that lit the room with a sparkle that made Sasuke glow inside. Only the thought of her sweet rose petal scent, and sun splashed smile, pushed Sasuke forward to live to see the day when he could be with Kyoko again.

Sasuke gave out a sigh and sat down on a rock. That's when he noticed a body lying on the grass. It didn't look much like a human, because the thing looked so skinny and mangled, that Sasuke couldn't tell what it was until he was up close to it. He turned the body over, and realized that Kyoko lay unconscious before him. He was so surprised he didn't believe it was his beloved Kyoko lying on the floor. She looked so weak and she had changed so much in the last months that Sasuke almost believed that it wasn't Kyoko. But one look into the girl's eyes and he saw the hurt, betrayal, and love that Sasuke recognized from their last night together.

"Sasuke?" A weak voice said.

"Shh…it's okay…I'm here now. You'll be okay, I promise" He picked her up in his arms and took her back to his room in Orichimaru's lair. He laid her on his bed. She had gotten a fever, with a slowly increasing temperature of a deadly 104.5̊. Kyoko's face was pink and she was sweating profusely. Sasuke stayed by her side the whole night, stroking her hair behind her ears, whispering sweet words of apologies for everything he had ever done to her. It wasn't until the next morning that Kyoko finally woke up.

"Sasuke" She said sitting up.

"Shhh…you need to rest still. You look so weak, what happened Kyoko? You look even worse than when I left you"

Kyoko didn't say anything for a while. "I missed you"

"You can't be here, you have to go…if Orichimaru finds out that you're here, you won't be living for much longer"

"I don't care, I'm just glad I got to see you again"

"Don't say that…I couldn't bare it if you were gone"

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"How could you leave me?"

"…I feel terrible for what I did Kyoko, I couldn't bear to look into your eyes anymore, that only saw hate in me now"

"But I don't hate you Sasuke"

"Not after what-what I did?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I just felt incredibly lonely. It drove me just about crazy"

"Is that why you're so sick?" Sasuke gulped. "Because of me?" Even when he was nowhere near Kyoko, he still managed to hurt her.

"Life just didn't seem worth it without you there anymore Sasuke"

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I never should of left."

"But we're together again now. You'll never leave me again right?" Kyoko looked into Sasuke eyes with such hope, Sasuke couldn't bear to break her heart again, but he knew that it was impossible now. If he went back now, it would only end the same way.

"Kyoko…I can't go back with you. After what I did, they'll never let me come back. And there's something I have to do, or else I'll never forgive myself."

Kyoko nodded in understanding. She knew what his brother meant to him and what he had to do.

"I'll miss you"

Sasuke smiled. "I'll miss you too. I think about you every day"

"I just wish you had the chance to meet your son"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. What did she just say?

"What?" Sasuke said harshly. "What did you say?" He shook Kyoko by the shoulders.

"Your-your son" Kyoko said scared. Sasuke let her go and sat back on his chair with his head slumped in his hands. "Oh God, what have I done"

"Don't worry, he's gone. He won't ever be a burden to you" Kyoko said.

A burden? How could Kyoko say something like that? Even if he had gotten Kyoko pregnant he would have loved the baby no matter what.

"Kyoko, I'm so sorry I did this to you"

"It's no longer a problem" Kyoko said with no emotion in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"He died. Good riddance…" Kyoko mumbled the last bit, but the words pierced Sasuke's heart.

"How could you say something like that? He's just a baby"

Kyoko looked into up at him surprised. "I thought you would be happy that he's dead"

"What? No! Why would I be? Kyoko what happened to him?"

"He-he had a hole in his heart…I ran away while he was still in surgery…there was no way he could of made it"

How could you give up hope so fast? Do you care nothing about him!"

"No! I just want to be with you Sasuke. He was keeping us apart"

Sasuke was outraged. He knew that the baby was still alive and that Kyoko needed to be with it.

"No…How can you be so blind Kyoko? Just abandoning a baby like that?"

"It's no different to what you did to me" Kyoko said her voice ice cold. Sasuke stepped back surprised, and shame written on his face. Those cruel words would possess him forever.

"You're right, I'm sorry… But Kyoko you need to go back and help that baby."

"How do you even know that it's still alive?"

"I don't. Kyoko you never gave up hope in me, and I don't want you to give up hope in that baby"

Kyoko knew he was right. That she had done something terribly wrong. She just didn't want to lose another thing that she loved so much. Pretending he was already dead, made it feel like she never had love for Yuki. But Sasuke was right, if he was still alive, he needed her. "ok." She agreed.

Sasuke sighed, relieved.

"Come on, I'll take you home"

"Ok, but Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"When will I get to see you again?"

Sasuke stroked her cheek. "After I've killed my brother when we can live in peace, I'll come back for you. And we'll live together, just the three of us…I promise"

Sasuke carried Kyoko all the way back home, while she slept in his arms. By the time Sasuke got to the gates of the village it was already nightfall. He laid her down in front of the gates, for someone to find her the next morning. He kissed her forehead and brushed the stray piece of hair that fell over her eyes behind her ear. And then he left.

Kyoko woke up in the hospital with Sakura and Naruto, surrounding her.

"Kyoko! Finally you're awake!" Naruto said loudly enough to give Kyoko a headache.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. We were so worried. Where on earth did you go?"

Kyoko was about to answer when the Hokage suddenly slammed open the door. In her arms she carried a crying baby. Her eyes were red and droopy, like she hadn't had a rest from the child's non-stop crying for a couple of nights. She walked over to Kyoko and slapped her in the face. Kyoko sat rooted in the spot surprised, but she knew she deserved it.

"How dare you leave him! And in the middle of surgery too! Do you not care what happens to him at all? He won't eat anything I give him! I was afraid he was going starve to death if you didn't come back!"

Kyoko sat and listened to the Hokage drone on about what a terrible mother Kyoko was, and Kyoko sat quietly and waited until she was done. When she was, Kyoko took Yuki out of her hands and lifted up her shirt to breast feed the starving child, finally bringing peace to everyone's ears. Naruto blushed and quickly turned his head to the side when Kyoko lifted her shirt.

"Where did you go?" The Hokage asked quietly.

"I went to see Sasuke"

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence.

"You found him?" Sakura gasped.

Kyoko nodded. "He's not coming back though"

Naruto turned around and said. "Don't worry Kyoko. We'll get him back. I'm going go with the perverted Sage to get stronger and when I return we'll find him."

Kyoko smiled at his gesture, but she knew Sasuke would never come back here. But for now a little hope was all she needed.

"Thank-you Naruto"


	11. Chapter 11 Growing Up

Chapter 11

Growing Up

Yuki was never completely strong. He needed more help than other babies. But that didn't stop Kyoko from loving him. She cherished him and protected him with her life. Mikio visited every day, helping with Yuki as much as he could. It soon became apparent that Yuki would not be able to go to ninja school. His heart was weak, which prevented Yuki from playing with the other kids his age. He was unable to run without running out of breath too quickly. He had to stop, but only ended up with a huge coughing fit. He went through numerous surgeries throughout his life, all failing to help him. They predicted he wouldn't live past three, but he made it. They then predicted he wouldn't live past five, but he made it to that too. It seemed Yuki really was a miracle to life. But he was something much more than that to Kyoko. She spent hours inside playing games with Yuki so he wouldn't have to stress his heart by running around. It would only last for so long…

When Yuki was only about three, Kyoko began intensive training. Her heart could no longer stand alone. Without Sasuke her life meant nothing, she needed to see his face again, even just to glimpse at it would be enough.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Yuki pulled at his mother's skirt.

Kyoko was sitting on the armrest of the chair looking out the window. It had been three years since she had seen Sasuke.

"He promised he'd come get me…" Kyoko whispered, still looking out the window with a distant look on her face.

"Mama?" Yuki had never seen her act this way before, it scared him.

Kyoko didn't respond to her son's pleas.

"Mama!" Yuki shouted and began crying. This snapped Kyoko back into reality. She picked up Yuki's frail frame and positioned him on her lap where she hugged him with all her might.

"Shh don't cry my baby. I'm sorry. It's okay I'm here"

But Kyoko never was there for Yuki any more. She became more and more distant each day.

She began training again, leaving Yuki alone with Mikio for long periods of time. At times, she was gone for weeks, desperately searching for any sort of sign. One night Mikio confronted her about it.

"Kyoko, about Yuki…I have to talk to you"

"Thank you for being like a father to Yuki, Mikio. I hope you can be there for him when I'm not able to"

"Kyoko you can't abandon Yuki like this!"

"I'm not abandoning him…there's just something I have to do"

"You're looking for him again aren't you?"

Kyoko didn't respond.

"Kyoko when are you going to understand that he's not coming back"

Kyoko gave him such a devil look Mikio was stopped dead in his lecture.

"What do you know what we've been through. You don't understand what he's doing. Of course he'll come back for me."

"If you're so sure, then why are you searching for him?"

"Is it such a crime to search for the one I love?"

"He was just using you and left when he was done. If you really meant something to him he never would have left! He doesn't love you like I love you" Mikio didn't mean to shout that out, but what Kyoko said angered him. However, Kyoko didn't seem fazed, as if she already knew of his hidden feelings.

"You know I don't feel the same way" Kyoko voice was harsh, unforgivable sounding.

"I know" Mikio hung his head in defeat.

"Then stop chasing after me" Kyoko said and walked away. Kyoko refused to let Mikio see Yuki anymore, and forbade him from ever talking to him again. Mikio was distraught. He knew he was more than a father to Yuki than Sasuke was. He didn't want to see Yuki hurt like this. Kyoko's attitude didn't change much either. She acted harsh to everyone, treating them with the same angered disposure as if they were all against her loving Sasuke. She began locking herself up in the house more and more. When she went two weeks without leaving her house, people began to worry. Not only about what had happened to her, but for Yuki's sake as well. Kyoko felt the anger bubbling inside of her. The pain of feeling so alone for so long was taking over her body's conscience. She needed to get out…


	12. Chapter 12 The Search

Chapter 12

The Search

Naruto had returned after two long years of training with Jurihya. He, Sakura, kakashi and Sai were planning a mission to find Orichmaru's lair. When the Hokage was filling them in on the mission's details, Kyoko walked into the room, with Yuki in her arms.

"I want in" Kyoko said.

Everyone in the room stared at her. She had refused to talk to anyone in the past month, ignoring the kind gestures of the village. She seemed changed, like an angry tiger that has awoken hungry.

"I want in on this mission" Kyoko repeated looking the Hokage straight in the eye. The look the Hokage received from Kyoko was frightening.

"What about Yuki?" The Hokage retorted.

"He will stay here with Mikio" Kyoko answered with no emotion in her voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this" The Hokage asked.

"I refuse to accept no for answer" Kyoko's pupils turned into slits. The Hokage sighed.

"All right then. You better be ready for what happens"

Within the next day, they were off.

"Kyoko slow down! Don't waste your energy!" Kakashi shouted to her running ahead of everyone else. Kyoko didn't slow down her pace. Sakura managed to catch up to her. Kyoko paid no attention to the girl by her side and kept running as fast as she could.

"Kyoko, why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't that quite obvious" Kyoko said rudely.

"You've been so angry at everyone. What happened?"

"Nothing" Kyoko snapped. Sakura felt hurt and decided not to bring the subject up again.

They arrived at where they suspected to be Orichimaru's lair. Sure enough they found a staircase that seemed to lead down into nowhere. Kyoko, ignoring one of the first rules of the ninjas, walked straight into the lair without slowing down her fast pace. He was so close, Kyoko could feel it. Her insides squirmed at the thought of just being so near to him.

"Kyoko wait! Slow down! You'll get us caught" Kakashi shouted to her, but she was already gone.

"Well…there's no choice but to follow her now. Sakura Naruto you follow Kyoko. Me and Sai will go the other way" kakashi said. They nodded and went their separate ways. They ran through the many hallways. Kyoko was already ahead opening doors, slamming them shut and moving onto the next one. Suddenly there was a giant bang which sent the whole building trembling. A light appeared ahead of the hallway. Kyoko ran to the opening, Naruto and Sakura a few seconds behind. And there he was, standing above them where the building had fallen away, Kakashi and Sai already in the process of fighting him.

"Sasuke!" Kyoko shouted.

Sasuke stopped his attack and turned to look at her. A smirk ran over his face.

"Kyoko be careful! Stand back!" Kakashi shouted clutching at a fresh wound at his side. Sakura ran over to help him.

"Kyoko, how nice of you to return"

"You promised you'd come get me" Kyoko said.

"Still saying that old crap? Kyoko I've moved on from you"

What did he say? Kyoko felt as if her heart was going to break in two. Moved on?

Kyoko gathered up all her strength to stop herself from crying. "Well, if it's going to be that way…" Kyoko summed her sword with her blue butterfly power and charged with all her might at Sasuke.

**(AN- if ya don't know what the heck I'm talking about here…well then you've missed out on a great deal! All of this was explained in the first two stories! So dun dun duuun! GO BACK AND READ THEM! That is all)**

Sasuke dodged the attack easily and pulled out his sword.

"Is this the best you've got Kyoko? Where's the power I've seen from the blue butterfly before?" Sasuke taunted her.

"Grr…Shut up!" Kyoko shouted swinging her sword angrily in every direction she could manage.

What are you doing? Sasuke thought. You look so weak and lost Kyoko. What's happened to you?

That's when Sasuke saw the tears. She swung dangerously close to his head. Sasuke caught her arm before it had the chance to make contact to his head. With her arm, he threw her against the wall and kneed her in the stomach so she doubled over in pain. Sasuke leaned in close to her ear so only she could hear what he was about to say to her.

"Can't you understand that I don't need you anymore Kyoko? I no longer love you or your baby." Kyoko looked at Sasuke with confusion. She looked lost and hurt more than ever. Sasuke felt terrible for doing this to her, but if Orichmaru found out his one weakness, she wouldn't be living for very long. Orichmaru believed love only made a person weak, and the only way to fix this was to get rid of the problem directly. Sasuke could never let that happen, and the only way to stop Kyoko from chasing after him was to crush her heart so she would never follow him again.

"But you promised to come back and get me" Kyoko said still unable to understand what was going on.

"Don't you understand? You mean nothing to me" Sasuke shouted. The tears swelled up in Kyoko's eyes. "But you promised…"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to see her hurt like this, especially since he'd caused it. He let go of Kyoko's shoulders he had been holding onto, and she fell to the ground in a heap. Sasuke looked at her thinking it would be the last time he would ever see the one he loved so dearly. He hoped she would forget about him and move on and find happiness with someone else. He was not meant for her, nor will he ever be. He reached out to touch her head ever so lightly but stopped himself. I'm sorry Kyoko…for everything, he thought, and ran off.

Kyoko lay on the ground. She had lost all of her energy. She felt more alone and abandoned than ever. No coherent thought passed through her mind as she kept mumbling "but you promised" over and over again.

"Kyoko, we have to go" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder lightly. "This place is going to fall any minute. We gotta get out. Come on get up"

But Kyoko was a mess. She looked straight past Naruto to where Sasuke had disappeared.

"He promised" Kyoko cried.

"I know, its okay" Naruto said picking her up. But it wasn't okay for Kyoko. She was in no condition to run any longer. Never again would she be able to see the light of day again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Life expectancy for Yuki: 6 months left.

Yuki was at his worst he had ever been. While Kyoko was gone, Yuki's heart had stopped and they had to rush him into surgery. His heart was failing him. They had managed to start his heart again, but they didn't expect it to last much longer in his condition.

Kyoko stroked her child lying in the hospital bed sleeping. He was too young to go through this. If only Kyoko had looked after herself more when she was pregnant with him, then maybe things would be different. If only Sasuke hadn't of left, then maybe they could have been a normal happy family. But the truth is, neither Kyoko nor Sasuke knew the true meaning of family. They had never had one. Perhaps when Yuki was born into this world, he already knew his fate that lay ahead of him. He was still born, already giving up on fighting this cruel, torturous path that lay ahead of him. Perhaps he didn't want to fight a battle he knew he would never win.

6 months was all that was left for Yuki, 6 months in which Kyoko trapped herself in her house. She spent every second of the day with Yuki, loving him with the same lost love she had for Sasuke. Only reluctantly did she let Mikio start seeing Yuki again, because he brought food for him. Never leaving the house had its bad sides to it as well. Kyoko stopped eating all together and stayed up all night long looking out the window like the time Sasuke first left her. She was in a trance. Everyone she loved the most dearly was slipping from her grasp.

A month passed by and Yuki was getting no better. Two months and he was still in the hospital. Three months, Kyoko cried herself to sleep each night rocking Yuki in lap. Four months and Yuki began looking pale and skinny. He was unable to move around on his own, too weak to even sit up. Five months, Kyoko cradled her dying four year old boy in her arms. She no longer left the room, staying by his side through the day and night. Kyoko felt as if it was she who was dying inside. All she thought about was Sasuke and how he never had the chance to meet Yuki. The day Sasuke left her, part of her broken heart was stolen from him. She needed the broken piece to become whole again. Kyoko looked at Yuki sleeping so peacefully in her lap. He looked exactly like Sasuke with his untidy jet black hair, pale face and black eyes. Six months; the last day for Yuki in this unforgiving world. Kyoko laid Yuki in the bed, and sang to him until he fell asleep. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Yuki's labored breathing, thinking this would be the last time she would have to see Yuki sleep in so much pain. Soon he could sleep peacefully, where his heart would not restrain his spirit and he could be who he truly was. Kyoko stroked Yuki's face and whispered into his ear.

"This must be painful for you Yuki... I love you so much. Its okay if you need to go if it's too hard for you"

Kyoko walked out the hospital and through the village in the dead of night. She glided through the streets as if she was a ghost. Kyoko looked so pale and sickly that if someone had seen her walk by they may have believed she was a ghost. In fact, Mikio was the one that saw her. He saw the lost and desperate look on her face that made him follow her. He followed her out to a steep ledge.

Kyoko leaned over the sharp drop where the world seemed to spin in a flurry of red, black and white.

"Kyoko, step away from the edge" Mikio said slowly so she wouldn't jump and loose her footing. However, Kyoko didn't respond.

"Kyoko" Mikio said again and reached out for her arm.

"Let me go!" Kyoko shouted shoving his arm off her which made Mikio fall back in surprise.

"Kyoko don't do it, it's not worth it"

Kyoko whipped around and shouted "Not worth it? Is it not worth it that I join everyone I've ever loved who has left me behind?"

Mikio felt crushed. Had he not known Kyoko long enough to be considered like family too?

"You're not alone yet Kyoko, no one has actually left you alone in this world yet"

"They're as good as gone"

Mikio cringed, 'how could she say something so terrible when her son was still fighting for his life?'

"Kyoko, Yuki's still here! How can you leave him at this time! Have you forgotten him?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten him! Don't you know what today is?"Kyoko sat down hugging her knees to her chest. "It the day that the doctors predicted he would last to"

Mikio eyed the edge of the cliff nervously. Any sudden movement to try and grab her would send her tumbling.

'Kyoko, you've abandoned your own life for Sasuke. You should return to your original life, and forget him' Mikio thought.

Mikio walked towards her carefully and placed a soft hand on her head.

Kyoko looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She reached out to him like she did when she first saw him in the hospital and hugged him, falling to safety in his arms. Mikio held her close to his heart and carried her away from the cliff's edge.

"Kyoko, you can't give up hope yet. If you give up so easily then everyone around you will too. You've got to keep chasing the things you love, because they may not always be able to chase after you. They need your help sometimes too"

Mikio breathed nervously. Ok…now or never he thought. I have to tell her how I really feel about her.

"You're right Mikio. I'm sorry that I was unable to be strong for Yuki, but I will make myself stronger so I can protect him."

Mikio smiled. "That's great Kyoko. There's something-"

"And you know, not just Yuki, I have to go after Sasuke too. I can't always rely on him to chase after me. He set out to do something and I will help him. Thank you Mikio"

Mikio's heart felt like it had been snapped in half by Kyoko's words. He couldn't believe that she still loved Sasuke and was planning on chasing after him. He didn't mean for Kyoko to do that. He meant for her to stop running away from her problems and to face them with all her heart or else they will never disappear.


	14. Chapter 14 Failed Recovery

Chapter 14

Failed Recovery

Life expectancy for Yuki: 6 years

They walked back to the hospital together to see Yuki. Throughout the night Kyoko whispered into his ears words of encouragement, stroking his hair gently, and telling him all about his father while he slept. Every time she looked at Yuki she could see Sasuke looking back at her. His untidy black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and awkward smile made Kyoko think back to the days when she had been with Sasuke. Yuki made it through the night, but he was never the same again. Although he had made it through the worst, difficult times still lay ahead. Yuki had been able to defy doctors, but with a high price to pay. Yuki was stuck in a wheelchair, his heart too weak to move his body at only six years old…too young Kyoko thought. Kyoko did everything she could to get Yuki strong again, but every attempt she made failed. That didn't stop her from giving up hope though. Twice a week Kyoko started taking Yuki in to the hospital for checkups and his exercises. So they could monitor his heart beat, he walked on the running machine but at a grueling slow pace.

He seemed to be getting better; he could walk on his own and without holding onto the rails. He slumped back down into his wheelchair proud of his new record. Kyoko smiled down at him, and kissed his head.

"You did well today sweetie, just rest now ok, you deserve it" Kyoko said. She looked at the doctors who didn't seem to share the same smile. "You wait out here Yuki, I'll be right back"

She walked into the doctor's office and sat down at the chair opposite his desk.

"How's his progress?"

"Falling behind more than ever"

Kyoko pulled herself together so she wouldn't burst into tears. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Wait stop!" Yuki said clutching his ears. "I don't want this; I don't want to hear this! Please just stop"

"I know it must be difficult for you to relive these past pains" Mikio said.

"Then why the hell are you repeating them?" Yuki shouted. "Mom never really cared about my disease, stop making up lies!"

"Yuki your illness has everything to do with why your mother died"

"What's that supposed to mean? I didn't kill her!" Yuki shouted.

"No, that's not what I mean Yuki"

"Then what is it! I know she never truly cared about what would happen to me. Even you! Even when you tried to tell her you loved her she wouldn't listen! It- it's all his fault" Yuki was shaking by now, clutching his ears still. Mikio walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yuki, you don't understand why she left you that night."

"The night I was on the verge of death? Course I do. Now that I was out of the way, she wasn't restricted anymore and left to find her true love"

"No Yuki. Haven't you listened to a single thing I've said so far?"

Yuki stopped crying into Mikio's arm and looked up at him. "Yes…she tried to commit suicide because she had given up hope in me"

"Yes that's true, but this time she believed in you more than ever. Let's see, where was I?…"

"At this rate his muscles will deteriorate faster than he's growing them" The doctor said. "Maybe we should just give up if it's leading down this path. We don't want to disappoint the boy"

"Well I'm not ready to give up hope yet. If Yuki believes he can do it, then why stop him?"

"Well okay, but don't forget that we warned you"

Over the next past few days, Yuki really did improve. Once again he really did defy the doctor's predictions, and he soon became a miracle. The doctors couldn't wrap their mind around it; they just couldn't understand how he was improving so fast when he should be deteriorating.

One day when Yuki was on the running machine he was going as fast as he'd ever been before. Kyoko watched by the side cheering him on.

"Mama, look how fast I can go now!"

"That's great sweetie! Keep it up; I'm so proud of you!"

"Look I can go even faster!" Yuki said going into a fast walk, but suddenly Yuki hit the floor at full speed.

"Stop! Stop the machine!" Kyoko shouted. She ran over to Yuki as fast as she could, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Quickly, move him to the ER, he's having a seizure!" The doctors said brushing her aside.

What? Kyoko's heart stopped beating, this was all her fault, how could she let this happen to him, he wasn't ready for it and she let him do it anyway, what kind of a mother is she?

Kyoko paced around the waiting room nervously.

"Kyoko! I came as soon as I heard! What happened? Is he ok?" Mikio shouted running over.

Kyoko shook her head and collapsed into his arms.

"Shh…it's ok, don't worry"

"How can you say that, Mikio? His heart was already in weak condition. And now a seizure, what next?"

Kyoko burst into tears, unable to finish her sentence.

"Shh" Mikio said stoking her head, unable to think of what else to do. It was true what she said. Yuki would need a miracle to pull through this one, but hadn't he already been handed more miracles than he deserved? He was supposed to be dead…another miracle would be unthinkable.


	15. Chapter 15 The Chase

Chapter 15

The Chase

Life expectancy for Yuki: seven days

They finally let Kyoko and Mikio in to see Yuki after four hours.

Kyoko herself almost had a heart attack once she saw all the wires and tubes stuck in her delicate little boy. Mikio felt like he was going to throw up and slumped into a chair with his hand over his mouth.

Kyoko knelt down on the floor next to Yuki's bed, holding onto her only son crying her eyes out.

"He's in a coma for now, but I don't know how long he will last, I'll let you say your goodbyes" The doctor said and left the room.

"Good-goodbye?" Kyoko stuttered. "No! No I won't believe it! I believe in you Yuki!"

"Kyoko, maybe we should just be thankful for the time we got to spend with him on earth" Mikio said trying to soothe her.

"But- but, I can't live without him" Kyoko whispered.

"You've lost so much Kyoko, I know. You've never had a family before this have you? Even if Yuki was the product of rape, it's your family isn't it?"

"Yea" She whispered.

"Let's say goodbye then, and be thankful that he chose to come into this world with you as his family"

"Yea" Kyoko smiled a sad smile.

"Yuki, even though I'm not your real father, I consider you my son" Kyoko smiled at Mikio. Mikio smiled back and continued. "Thank you for letting me have the chance to know you, I'll never forget you for as long as I live"

Then the realization of something struck Kyoko hard. "Know him?" Kyoko stuttered.

"Hmm" Mikio nodded.

But Sasuke never got the chance to know him! He would never be able to meet his son! Damn that Bastard for bringing Yuki into this cruel world! If he had been here for him, maybe things could have been different! Maybe they could have actually been a family…

"Sasuke!" Kyoko said and stood up quickly and ran out the room.

"Kyoko! Where are you going?" Mikio shouted after her. He stood up and ran out after her. However, he lost sight of her. He was never taught ninja skills and was unable to keep up with her.

Kyoko on the other hand, wasn't about to let Sasuke live, he had left her alone one too many times. She ran as fast as she could day and night nonstop, not eating, only with the drive of reuniting her family. She felt possessed by something that she couldn't quite recognize, but something that had been growing inside of her for a long time. Her feet took her to the last place she collapsed when she was searching for Sasuke. From there she summoned up all her concentration until she could sense his chakra. It wasn't far away; about half a day's run. Kyoko set out again running at full speed until she could see him in the distance. He was sitting by the stream's edge looking into the water. Kyoko walked up to him, when she was about 50 feet from him, he spoke.

"Why are you here Kyoko?"

"I think you know why Sasuke" Kyoko responded, looking at him with cold eyes.

Sasuke smiled. "I knew the day would come when you'd be back to finish me. My brother's long gone, I have no more reason to live" He turned and pulled out his sword.

Kyoko looked into his eyes, and Sasuke looked straight back through. "I won't go without a fight though"

"Neither will I" Kyoko said. They ran at each other with their swords, ducking and missing each other every time. Every swing Kyoko made, her body felt heavy and weak. She ran with all her strength and swung her sword, forming a deep cut in Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke fell back clutching his arm. He smiled up at Kyoko. "It's been a while since I've experienced pain" he said blankly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The pain of seeing you again. The hurt in your eyes says it all"

"That's your fault then isn't it?"

"Yes, I can see what I've done. I saw it from the beginning, that's why I left you!" Sasuke shouted as he raised his sword and cut a gash in Kyoko's side. Kyoko fell to the ground, trying to steady her breathing.

"You're wrong Sasuke. You should have stayed no matter what!" Kyoko picked herself back up and charged at Sasuke. He jumped out the way onto a tree branch and then pushed himself back off, slamming Kyoko to the ground.

"You restricted me from improving myself" Sasuke said.

Kyoko coughed up blood, struggling to pull herself back up. "No Sasuke, your own guilt kept you from improving"

She looked at him covered in her own blood; his blood covering her own body. Life was dwindling from her faster than she could breathe out the words.

They ran at each other at full speed. Kyoko struck her sword at Sasuke where it broke his ribs, puncturing his lung. Kyoko looked down at herself unsurprised to see that she was bleeding from where Sasuke had stuck his sword in her stomach. They looked up at each other, one another's sword bringing the other's death in its wake.

"You never should have left Sasuke" Kyoko spluttered.

"I never wanted to" Sasuke said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I always loved you and Yuki" He said and kissed her on her blood stained lips. Kyoko tasted his blood in her mouth and swallowed it hastily wanting a part of Sasuke to be in her forever. She ended the kiss looking up at him. "I know. I never stopped loving you either"

"Kyoko, will you forgive me for never being there" Sasuke pleaded.

Kyoko smiled. "I forgave you from the start"

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. Finally finding peace within himself, he could die at last knowing Kyoko had forgiven him for everything. They died in each other's arms, embraced in the last moments of death. There they were buried, in the place of their battle, the place where they could finally be reunited with one another.


	16. Chapter 16 The Beginning

Chapter 16

The Beginning

Yuki didn't say anything for awhile. He just sat and looked at the sunset of blood red, although the sun's last rays of the day brought warmth to his body. Mikio didn't say anything either. He knew that Yuki had finally forgiven his mother too.

Finally when the sun had left them in the dark, Mikio spoke.

"Come on Yuki, I'll help you into your wheelchair" He said lifting Yuki up under the arms onto his feet.

"No" Yuki said. "I'll walk"

Mikio smiled, knowing that Yuki had finally found the courage in his life to keep going. Before he had completely given up on the running machine when he realized how different he was from all the other boys his age. He gave up trying to be normal, and succumbed to his fate feeling alone in the world. The doctors might have predicted that his depressed attitude and lack of will for life would only give him another year to live; Mikio knew that Kyoko never gave up and he now would never give up. He told Yuki the story of his mother, of his life, of their love.

Yuki's legs trembled and they collapsed on him a few times, but he picked himself up and made it to the car, but instead of crying like he expected Yuki would, he smiled.

Life expectancy for Yuki: infinity

"Tears are sometimes an inappropriate response to death. When a life has been lived completely honestly, completely successfully, or just completely, the correct response to death's perfect punctuation mark is a smile."

Julie Burchill


End file.
